Hold me closer chubby dancer
by Lady Smithe
Summary: Spät in der Nacht ist noch Licht in Gewächshaus Nummer drei, Ginny Weasley bekommt eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht und Neville Longbottom spielt verstecken. Ein Oneshot über Liebe, eine einsame Kröte, Professor Sprout und Pflanzen.


HOLD ME CLOSER CHUBBY DANCER

„_Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters."_

_William Shakespeare (1564-1616)_

_Englischer Dichter, Dramatiker, Schauspieler und Theaterleiter_

Im Gewächshaus Nummer drei war es stockdunkel, als Ginny die Glastür einen Spalt weit öffnete und hineinschlüpfte. Die großen Glasfenster waren von schweren Stoffbahnen verhangen, damit keine Mondstrahlen auf die großen, kürbisähnlichen Plagentinen fielen. Plagentinen waren keineswegs lichtempfindlich. Sie konnten nur im Mondlicht richtig reifen, doch noch war der richtige Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen. Wenn sie jetzt mit Mondlicht in Berührung kommen würden, würden sie nur eine äußerst schwache magische Wirkung entfalten.

Ginny Weasley musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als ihr all diese Informationen durch den Kopf schossen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Vollmondnacht, in der sie das erste Mal mit ihrer Mutter Plagentinen geerntet hatte. Mitten im Winter und bitterkalt war es gewesen. Danach hatte sie eine schwere Mittelohrentzündung bekommen, die ihre Mutter zu Hause nicht hatte heilen können, und musste deswegen ins St. Mungo's. Seitdem hatte sie ihrer Mutter nie wieder bei der Ernte geholfen.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte in das Gewächshaus. Ihre Schritte hallten nicht wieder, da sie barfuss und im Schlafanzug unterwegs war. Es war eine ziemlich warme Nacht und Ginny war schon fast eingeschlafen, als seine Nachricht sie erreicht hatte.

„Hallo?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit. Niemand antwortete ihr.

„Incendio" Ginny zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Stelle, wo sie die große Fackel, die das Gewächshaus im Winter erhellte, vermutete.

Ewas flammte auf … und schrie ohrenbetäubend. Ginny hatte statt der Fackel eine kleine Alraune getroffen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie, zündete im Schein der brennenden Alraune die Fackel an und löschte die sich windende Pflanze mit einer Ladung Wasser aus einer herumstehenden Gießkanne. Jetzt wo der Raum halbwegs erleuchtet war, entspannte sie sich ein bisschen. Suchend sah sie sich um. Auf den ersten Blick bemerkte sie nichts Auffälliges.

Da ertönte ein Quaken und etwas sprang hinter ihr unter einem Tisch hervor. Mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte Ginny sich langsam um. Eine ziemlich picklige Kröte kauerte hinter ihr auf dem Boden. Behutsam beugte Ginny sich zu ihr hinunter und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Trevor, mein Süßer. Na los, komm zu Mami!", sagte Ginny liebevoll. Tatsächlich hüpfte die Kröte zu ihr, sodass Ginny sie hochheben konnte.

Scheinbar wollte er verstecken mit ihr spielen. Jetzt, wo sie Trevor gefunden hatte, würde sie ihn auch noch finden. Die Frage war nur wie. Da kam Ginny eine Idee. Sie wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, aber wie Professor Flitwick immer so schön sagte: „Probieren geht über Studieren."

„Weißt du Trevor, ich muss dringend mit deinem Herrchen sprechen, aber leider weiß ich nicht wo er ist. Na, kannst du mir da ein bisschen helfen? Na los Trevor, such Papi! Wo ist Trevors Papi?", säuselte Ginny der Kröte ins Ohr.

Sie kam sich dabei sehr bescheuert vor, aber ein Geräusch, das nach dem Glucksen eines verstopften Abfluss klang, sagte ihr, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen war. Das Glucksen kam aus dem kleinen Hinterraum, in dem Professor Sprout ihre Gerätschaften aufbewahrte. Leise huschte Ginny zu der dunklen Mahagonitür, griff nach der Klinke und stieß die Tür weit auf. Ein Stöhnen kam von der Tür.

„Au. Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig.", keuchte Neville und kam hinter seinem Versteck hervor.

„Es war auch nicht nötig, dass du dich versteckst. Ich dachte erst, irgendein Slytherin, wollte sich an mir rächen!", warf Ginny ihm vor.

„Aber…", setzte Neville an.

„Kein aber! Ich mein was soll das Ganze hier überhaupt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht, ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als mir diese blöde Eule deine Nachricht gebracht hat! Weißt du was ich eben gedacht habe, als ich hier alleine im Dunkeln stand?"

Ginny wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie übertrieb absichtlich; aber schließlich sollte Neville auch wissen, dass er nicht so nicht mit ihr umgehen konnte. Natürlich liebte Ginny nächtlich Ausflüge, aber wenn man sie noch einmal erwischte, riskierte sie einen Schulverweis und den wollte sie nun nicht gerade haben.

„Ich…Nein, es tut mir leid.", sagte Neville betreten. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment heulen.

Ginny bereute es schon wieder ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht zu haben. Neville nahm immer alles so persönlich.

„Weißt du, ich dachte einfach du würdest mich hier stehen lassen.", beschwichtigte Ginny etwas.

Sie spürte wie er seine Arme von hinten um sie legte.

„Ich würde dich nicht stehen lassen.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Niemals."

„Ach Neville.", seufzte sie und lehnte sich an seine weiche Brust.

„Ich vergesse immer, dass du es bist. Natürlich würdest du so etwas nie machen. Du bist so liebenswürdig und ehrlich. Ich glaube ich bin es einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass jemand es ernst mit mir meint. Erst hat Dean mich betrogen und dann hat mich Harry sitzen gelassen. Natürlich hatte Harry seine Gründe. Angeblich war das nur zu meinem Besten. Merkt er denn nicht, wie egoistisch er ist? Aber jetzt hat er eh keine Chance mehr."

Neville strich ihr durchs Haar und wickelte einzelne rote Strähnen um seine knubbeligen Finger.

„Stimmt. Wir beide sind jetzt zusammen. Wenn er wiederkommen sollte und dich zurückhaben will, dann kann er sich auf was gefasst machen.", brummte er.

„Da schon wieder! Du bist so niedlich. Du würdest sogar gegen Harry um mich kämpfen, obwohl deine Chancen auf einen Sieg eher gering sind. Ich glaube genau deswegen liebe ich dich, Neville."

„Hmm…", murmelte er. „Und ich kann es immer noch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen."

Ginny drehte sich um und schaute in sein rundliches Gesicht.

„Liebe ist nichts Logisches. Du bist der tapferste, sensibelste und netteste Mensch, den ich kenne!"

„Kann sein. Aber…ich bin doch hässlich! Oder zumindest unattraktiv! Jedenfalls im Gegensatz zu Dean oder Harry.", nuschelte er, wobei sich seine Pausbäckchen rot färbten.

Ginny war entsetzt darüber, wie wenig Selbstbewusstsein Neville immer noch hatte.

„Neville! Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Man liebt doch niemanden, nur weil er schön ist. Ich jedenfalls tue das nicht. Ich liebe dich vor allem wegen deines Charakters und wegen der Dinge, die du für mich getan hast, als es mir schlecht ging, weil Harry mich verlassen hat. Außerdem gibt es keine Maßstäbe für Schönheit. Ich liebe jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter an dir. Du hast eine so positive und freundliche Ausstrahlung, dass du dreimal schöner als Draco Malfoy und Cormac McLaggen zusammen bist. Und wenn du mir noch mal damit kommst, dass du nicht schön genug für mich bist, dann verhex ich dich persönlich mit dem Flederwichtfluch!"

Eine einzelne Träne sammelte sich in Nevilles rechtem Auge und lief seine Wange hinab. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Ach Neville! So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich könnte dich nie verhexen.", wollte sie ihn trösten.

Daraufhin musste Neville lachen. Sie spürte das sanfte Vibrieren seines Körpers an ihrer Brust.

„Denkst du, ich habe Angst vor dir? Das war nur, weil noch nie jemand etwas so liebes zu mir gesagt hat.", erklärte er.

„Tja! Dann bin ich eben die erste.", grinste Ginny und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Ja. Das bist du. Ich liebe dich.", meinte Neville und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht heran. Dann sagte er noch einmal „Ich liebe dich.", bevor sein Mund auf Ginnys zarte Lippen traf.

Wären die beiden aufmerksamer gewesen, hätten sie Professor Sprout entdeckt, die die Szenerie durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen verfolgt hatte.

Als Neville und Ginny sich küssten, wandte sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ab und schritt zum Schloss hoch.

Die Liebe war wie eine kleine Pflanze, die man hegen und pflegen musste, damit sie bis ins unermessliche wachsen kann.

Am Schlossportal stand Professor Snape mit einer Laterne in der Hand und wartete auf sie.

„War etwas im Gewächshaus, Pomona?", wollte er wissen.

„Mein lieber Severus, was sollte denn ihrer Auffassung nach im Gewächshaus sein?", fragte erwiderte Pomona Sprout.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dort drinnen Licht gesehen. Sind Sie sicher, dass keine Schüler dort waren?"

„Nur Pflanzen, mein lieber Severus. In meinem Gewächshaus befinden sich nur zuwendungsbedürftige Pflanzen."

„Die Pflanzen brauchen nachts Zuwendung?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Diese eine besondere Pflanze scheint besonders nachts Zuwendung zu brauchen. Aber was wissen sie schon über diese Pflanze."

„Sie werden wohl Recht haben Professor. Ich habe keine Ahnung von welcher Pflanze Sie sprechen."

„Naja ist ja auch egal. Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten jetzt wohl auch langsam schlafen gehen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Mit diesen keine Widerrede duldenden Worten geleitete Professor Sprout Snape in die Eingangshalle, schob ein kleines Stück Holz zwischen das majestätische Portal und schloss die Türen augenscheinlich. Dann ging sie mit einem guten Gewissen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafen.

Ja, Professor Sprout hatte schon immer sehr gewissenhaft für ihre Pflanzen gesorgt.


End file.
